Kung Fu Panda bad Tail Trip
by Master Siberian
Summary: Master Siberian badly injures his tail and butt after falling off a cliff. and they hunt for a ghost figure (Short story, rated T for some reason)


Chapter 1: the beginning

It's a nice day in the valley of peace. Everyone in the village is doing their chores like shopping, cleaning, and more.

Master Siberian and Tigress are on a journey to fight evil villagers outside of the Valley of Peace. They are now currently walking through the bamboo forest. Tigress was telling Master Siberian upcoming ideas for them. Master Siberian has a bag of food behind him.

"So Master, I was thinking that we can do Po's "Skadoosh" thing to fight the villagers. And use our claws too." Tigress told him.

"O.K" Master Siberian said.

"And we can have a little dance night when we camp out." Tigress added.

"We can? I have a lot of song dances like "Grandma Style" or "S.O.S" and such things." Master Siberian told her.

"I've never heard of those songs before." Tigress told him.

"Oh, there banjo versions." Master Siberian told her.

"Oh, uh, OK" Tigress said.

"Well, let's keep walking and see what we come up to." Tigress said.

"Okay" Master Siberian said.

They kept continue walking. Thirty minutes later, they approached a cliff thirty feet down. Tigress was not sure if she wants to climb down the cliff.

"Master, I'm not sure about this." Tigress said worried.

"Tigress, we have to climb down this." Master Siberian told her. "Let's use our claws to climb down, just throw the bag down to the ground. You can get it off my back please."

"Uh, okay" Tigress said.

Tigress took the bag off of Master Siberian's shoulder, and Tigress did not throw it to the ground like Master Siberian asked.

"Tigress, throw the bag down there." Master Siberian pointed.

"But Master, there's some fragile in here." Tigress said.

"Like what?" Master Siberian asked.

"Uh…eggs" Tigress said.

"Oh, yeah, haven't thought of that." Master Siberian said then scratched his head.

"Uh huh" Tigress said.

"Fine, I'll take the bag." Master Siberian said.

Master Siberian stuck out his claws and crouched down and then started climbing down the mountain.

Half way there, about fifteen feet, there was a hard spot where his claws won't go in.

"Tigress, my claws won't…" Master Siberian grunted. "…go in!"

"Master, find another spot!" Tigress shouted to him.

"Tigress, I can't, there all hard!" Master Siberian shouted.

Suddenly, the rocks cracked, and Master Siberian's claws were about to let go.

"Tigress!" Master Siberian shouted.

"Master, stay calm!" Tigress shouted to him.

"Tigress, my claws are about to let go!" Master Siberian shouted.

"Master, when you fall, land on your bottom!" Tigress shouted.

Tigress said her sentence to late, the rocks cracked and hid claws slid out and he was falling and screaming.

Chapter 2: when his tail hurts

Master Siberian landed on his bottom. But it really hurts because of that fall. Master Siberian reacted to that painful fall. Master Siberian was about to yell "Yeow!", but he kept it in his mouth.

"Master I'm coming!" Tigress shouted.

Tigress accidentally jumped off the cliff. Tigress was screaming down the cliff. Master Siberian's tail was in the target position for her to land.

Tigress then slammed to the ground with Master Siberian's tail right under her!

"YEOWW!" Master Siberian shouted in pain.

"Tigress you're on my tail! On my tail! Get off of me! Get off of me!" Master Siberian shouted.

"Oh no Master!" Tigress shouted.

Tigress got off his tail, but the bones in his tail cracked and Master Siberian had a painful reaction to it.

"I'm sorry Master." Tigress apologized.

"You didn't mean to Tigress." Master Siberian said in pain.

"Oh, O.K" Tigress said sadly.

Master Siberian slowly got up.

"Tigress you didn't mean to." Master Siberian said painfully.

"You okay?" Tigress asked.

"No." Master Siberian said in pain.

"What hurts?" Tigress asked.

"My tail and tailbone." Master Siberian answered.

"Oh, well, can you balance? You need a tail to balance." Tigress asked him.

"Yes" Master Siberian said.

"Oh, then your fine. Your tail will just be dragging on the ground." Tigress told him.

"Yeah, I know." Master Siberian told her. "Now can we go?"

"Sure Master." Tigress said.

They both resumed walking to the den where the evil villager lives.

Chapter 3: They find the den

Twenty miles later, tigress and Master Siberian kept continue walking.

But suddenly, they approached a den. Is it the evil villagers den?

"Tigress, where are we?" Master Siberian asked.

"I don't know, it looks scary." Tigress said scared.

It looks very scary. Tigress actually had her tail between her legs, but not for Master Siberian. There was a scary looking house over there. Tigress was too scared to go over and look.

"Wait, what's that?" Master Siberian asked.

"You go look, I'm too scared." Tigress said.

"Oh…uh…ok." Master Siberian said.

Master Siberian went slowly to the creepy house. When he got there, Master Siberian noticed something… strange.

"Wait, what's…that?" Master Siberian asked confused.

Chapter 4: A figure

There was a black figure behind the house. Master Siberian picked up a smell.

"Wait. I sense something… dangerous!" Master Siberian shouted.

Tigress rushed over to him to see what's going on.

"Master, what's…" Tigress then stopped unrepentantly.

Tigress then noticed the figure. Tigress was scared again. Master Siberian got out his claws.

"Master, w-w-w-what's that?" Tigress asked scared.

"Some kind of ghost." Master Siberian answered.

Then suddenly, the figure moved closer and closer and until…

"Oh my gosh!" Tigress shouted.

Suddenly, the ghost punched him in the face.

"Ooh, my nose!" Master Siberian shouted.

The figure punched him in the nose again. Master Siberian fighted back. The figure and Master Siberian was Kung Fu-ing.

They kept doing this for about twenty minutes. Suddenly, Master Siberian did a punch, and then a kick. Then he did a punch in the figures chin, it sent it flying to the ground. Now; the figure was a goat ghost. The figure was defeated and was responsible for hurting the villagers.

"Well Mr. Figure, it looks like you're done, done, done. Don't come back anymore!" Master Siberian yelled.

The figure actually listened to him, the figure was sorry for what he did.

"Master that is a goat ghost." Tigress said.

"Yup, it is." Master Siberian said.

"Can we go home now?" Tigress asked.

"Yes" Master Siberian said.

They both went home after this short trip. They both told the rest of the five the stories they had. And master Siberian and Tigress had that dance party.

THE END


End file.
